


Humans Scare the Living Sh*t Out of Me

by KidOmegaWasRight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Gen, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidOmegaWasRight/pseuds/KidOmegaWasRight
Summary: A tumblr message, some spray paint, and five new friends that could change Scott Summers life forever. Who says being a mutant can't be a little fun?





	Humans Scare the Living Sh*t Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished. Okay thank you and enjoy.

Scott’s heart was racing. His chest wheezed as he ran away from the police as fast as he could, which, sadly wasn’t that fast at all. He could not believe he was doing this. This wasn’t him, or at least it wasn’t the him of last week, or even of yesterday. In fact, this was an entirely new thing as of this morning. As of 10:24 a.m exactly, Scott Summers decided to become a criminal. He decided to become an X-men. 

Scott hated tumblr, but he couldn’t stay off it for more than two hours. He wanted to make friends so badly, to fit in, and it was too hard to talk to and express himself offline. Online though, he could hit and run. He could drop a message into an inbox and then log off. If they hated it, he could cry in his room for an hour and then never have to deal with them again. That’s how he ended up asking _marvelgirl_ about what he could do to help mutant rights. Scott wasn’t out about being a mutant to anyone but his foster parents. They were aware of what they were getting into when they adopted him. He was out online as a mutant ally, but people who knew him offline knew his blog. What if they figured out? They’d hate him, and there was no running from that. So there he was, asking a mutual who he had never spoken to before how to be a better “ally” to mutants. It only felt like she took an eternity to respond. 

_ Depends. Where do you live? _

Scott was nervous, but he answered truthfully.

_ New York. _

_ Me too! If I may ask, why the interest in mutant rights? _

Scott knew that  _ marvelgirl  _ wouldn’t care that he was a mutant, but it felt like he was coming out to everyone as he cautiously typed,  _ I am one. _

His heart pounded as he awaited for a reply. Nothing was happening. He got up and paced. Still nothing. He sat back down at the computer to see just five words:

_ Can you meet at Xavier’s? _

His fingers were shaking as he typed back,  _ Sure _ , and he raced out the door, anxious and excited for what would happen next. 

 

Laura Kinney sat a booth at Xavier’s with her little sister Gabby. Gabby was playing with her food, and Laura could have almost smiled, that is if she didn’t have advanced hearing, if she couldn’t hear the hoards of people outside slamming on the glass and screaming. 

“Die mutie scum, die mutie scum!” they chanted, and Laura wished at that moment that Gabby wasn’t there, that her little sister didn’t have to see this, that maybe Gabby didn’t deserve to be a mutant. But Laura got what she deserved. She could feel the adamantium in her skeleton start to slide, could almost hear the familiar  _ skint!  _

“Hey, let’s be careful inside here, okay?”

Laura looked up to see Charles Xavier, the mutant, the activist, the owner of Xavier’s.

“Sorry,” Laura said, “Just got upset.”

“I’m not happy with them being here either, but it’s their freedom of speech. There’s nothing I can do.”

_ There’s something I could do _ , Laura thought, but she didn’t say or do anything but nod. 

“You can have some orange juice on the house, how about that?”, Xavier said.

Gabby looked excited, but Laura couldn’t help but feel like she was being treated like a child. She wanted to fight, to go and do something, not sip on some orange juice and let Gabby think that people could just walk over them because they were mutants. That’s when, surprisingly, Warren, Hank, and Bobby saved the day. 

 

Bobby Drake loved everything about Xavier’s, but his three favorite parts about visiting the place were, in order, the food (oh! Especially this one burger they had, it has like bacon and blue cheese. YUM!), being with his friends, and being out of the house. It's not that his parents didn’t love him, it's just that loved a version of him that wasn’t him- the man but not the mutant. (He could only imagine how they might feel if they ever figured out he was gay. Yikes!) But now was be with friends time, not think about how sucky your life can be time. As Bobby walked with Hank and Warren towards Laura he couldn't help but be pretty stoked.  Emergency meeting at 5 o’Clock on a Tuesday? This was gonna be good. It had to be good! 

“”Sup, Laura,” he said, sliding into the booth besides his friend. “Hey, Gabby!” 

“Hey, Bobby,” Gabby responded. Bobby liked Gabby. She was young, she was cool, she was different. She had all the cool bits of Laura, without being quite so mean to him. Oh it wasn’t Laura’s fault. It was probably his. He talked too much, or something. She hadn’t left him though, which was good. None of his friends had. It had only been about a month that they had been a team, but they hadn’t left him yet, and that made him feel pretty darn good. 

“So,” Hank said, pulling Bobby from his mind and back into reality, “what are we doing here?” 

The door opened, producing a  _ ring! _ Bobby turned to look and saw Jean Grey rushing in.

“Ask her,” Laura said. 

 

Jean Grey was late, and that wasn’t a good thing at all. Being late to your own meeting was not intentional, but still not easily forgiven. Laura was the one that looked the angriest, though that was expected. To be truthful, she should have asked everyone what they thought about adding another member to the gang, but she didn’t really have time. Was she supposed to tell this kid to hold? That she’d get back to him when she could? Still, she was still the newbie, the last member to join, so the likelihood of getting in trouble was high, and if anyone was going to give her trouble, it was going to be Laura. Laura liked to pretend to be mean, and sure Bobby, Hank, and Warren all fell for it, but Jean was a telepath. She knew what was behind Laura’s tough exterior. Laura was just sixteen after all. They all were young, but Laura acted older than anyone else. 

“Hey, Jean! Um, not that I mind, but why are we here?” Bobby asked.

“That is a rather excellent question,” Hank added, “as our next scheduled operation has, well, not been scheduled yet.”

Jean took a deep breath. She was just going to tell them, tell them that some guy who claimed online he was a mutant was on his way to join their mutant punk resistance. It took longer than she wanted, but she opened her mouth. 

“I invited a young mutant from online to join us.”

Laura and Hank looked confused, while Bobby and Warren seemed happy that there was a reason to have been gathered.

“What do you know about them,” Hank asked. “Please tell me know something, their pronoun, their name, something?”

“Scott, he/him,” Jean heard from behind her, “And I was hoping you’d tell me why we’re here?”


End file.
